1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
There is a known projector of related art that modulates a light flux outputted from a light source apparatus in accordance with image information and projects the modulated light flux through a projection lens. A projector of this type includes a cooling mechanism formed, for example, of a cooling fan to reduce the amount of heat generated by a component of the projector due to light emission operation of a light source.
On the other hand, recent advances in wireless transmission technologies lead to a proposed system including a receiver that receives a video signal wirelessly transmitted from an external apparatus (see JP-A-2010-74671, for example).
JP-A-2012-226298 discloses a cooling mechanism including (a) a light modulator, (b) a projection lens, (c) a first controller for driving the light modulator, (d) a second controller for providing a predetermined function, (e) an exterior enclosure that accommodates the light modulator, the first controller, and the second controller, (f) a first fan that introduces air outside the exterior enclosure through a suction port into the exterior enclosure, (g) a second fan that exhausts the air that has been introduced through the suction port and is present in the exterior enclosure out of the exterior enclosure through an exhaust port, (h) a first channel along which the air introduced by the driven first fan through the suction port is guided to the light modulator, and (i) a second channel along which the air in the exterior enclosure is guided by the driven second fan via the second controller to the second fan.
JP-A-2012-226298, however, discloses a configuration in which a negative pressure produced by the driven second fan is used to cool the second controller. The configuration is therefore effective when the distance between the suction port and the exhaust port is short, whereas when the distance is long, it is necessary to not only ensure a negative pressure necessary for the cooling but also, for example, increase the speed of rotation of the second fan or otherwise increase the performance thereof and increase the airtightness of the second channel.
Further, when the second controller is heated to a temperature higher than the temperature of the exhaust air caused to flow by the second fan, it is conceivable to dispose the second controller in a position facing a discharge port of the second fan so that exhaust air discharged from the second fan cools the second controller. In this case, however, the second controller blocks the exhaust port, which faces the discharge port, undesirably resulting in insufficient cooling of the second controller and other heated components in the projector.
It has therefore been desired to provide a projector capable of efficiently cooling a component heated to a temperature higher than the temperature of air exhausted from an exhaust fan.